<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilt by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901603">Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017), Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lefou’s son makes an observation about Stanley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeFou &amp; Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joshua tilted his head as he looked out the window. He placed his hand on the frame, leaning on it just so for support. He watched the lone figure working outside in the field a moment more before looking over his shoulder. “Papa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui?” Lefou asked. He was in the middle of organizing some of his jars of preserves, pushing the newly sealed jars in the back and bringing the older ones up front. “What is the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is father always so quiet on this day?” Joshua asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou frowned at that. He paused in his arranging, looking up briefly as he tried to remember what day it was. Time on the Isle didn’t mean the same as other places. “How do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed it the last few years. It’s always this day,” Lefou’s son explained, walking over to help with the rest of the jars. “He is always so quiet and keeps to himself almost the entire day when he can. Is it because of the anniversary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anniversary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of the barrier going up,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Lefou blinked as he realized what day it was. Understanding came to him instantly and he sighed sadly as he nodded his head. “Oui, it’s because of the day,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you never get sad about it, papa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some things at your age that are hard to understand. Perhaps you will in time,” Lefou said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua pouted at that, “I’m fifteen, papa!” he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair with a hand. “How could I forget? You grow bigger every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Lefou sat at the foot of the bed and waited for standing to get ready to join him. He reached out as the other approached, hugging him around his middle, soft with age and yielding under his touch. “Stanley…” he hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finished mending the fencing around the goats,” the other murmured, unable to meet the other’s gaze. “I think tomorrow I’ll go out and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou sighed, pulling Stanley’s face down to kiss him on the lips. He pressed their foreheads together, keeping the palms of his hands on each cheek. “Why do you still punish yourself? I chose to stay with you. It was my choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley bit his bottom lip. “I know but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t regret ever making this choice,” Lefou promised. He smiled and allowed himself to lean back, pulling Stanley down to hug him against himself. “And I never will,” he swore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>